legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S2 P6/Transcript
(The heroes are seen returning home tired and out of breath from the fight against the Grimm) Alex: Oh....my.....god.... Erin: That was a draining fight. Miles: Yeah....tell me about it. Jack: At least we won....! Sammy: Yep. Uraraka: I can't remember the last time I've this tired... *Covers her mouth and rushes to the bathroom* Yuri: I think she's throwing up. Mina: That is a problem with her powers... She used them so much in that fight. Izuku: At least the Grimm were stopped. Alex: How the hell do people from Remnant deal with that stuff? Erin: No clue. Jack: Willpower. That's how we do it. Miles: Yeah, we- (Miles then hears a beeping sound coming from the portal emitter) Miles: Hm? Alex: What is it Miles? Miles: I don't know. I'll go check. (Miles gets up to go check on the portal emitter. Erin is then seen checking her phone) Erin: Huh, so that's where she went. Lenny: Who? Erin: Rosie spent the night with Shade. Apparently he "drank alcohol by accident". Omega: Really? Erin: That's what she told me. Sammy: Wow. Charlie: Sounds fun. Omega: Well Targhuls don't do well with alcohol. That hits us hard. Alex: I'd imagine so. Miles: Hey guys. (Miles comes out holding the emitter) Miles: You guys might wanna look at this. (Alex gets up and looks at the emitter) Alex: The hell? Miles: It's found a new world! Erin: Huh?? Omega: A new world? Mina: How? Miles: I don't know! But this is great, a new world to add to the map! Erin: We gotta check it out then! Miles: Let's go then! (Miles opens a portal to the new coordinates as the heroes all stand up) Miles: You guys ready? Alex: Yeah! Erin: Let's do it! Miles: Then let's go guys! (The heroes all head through the portal. It then cuts to Rose and Shade as Rose is seen sleeping on the floor before she wakes up and finds Shade who fell from his bed and onto the floor next to her) Rose: Uhhhh, Shade? Shade: *moans*...... Rose: Shade wake up. Shade: *moans* No.... Rose: Shade. Shade:..... (Shade then sits up before he stands back up stretching) Shade: *yawns* Aww man....My head. Rose: You okay? Shade: Jeez, now I know how Qrow feels after drinking that stuff. Rose: I'll take that as a yes. Shade: Remind me to check what I drink next time. Rose: I will. (Rose gets up before the two walk out of the room) Rose: Hey, we're up! Shade: You guys awake yet? (No response) Rose: Guess not. Shade: I got it. (Shade then walks forward) Shade: HEY!! WAKE THE HELL UP THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!! Rose: Oh good one! Shade: Yeah! Fire all over the place guys! Wake the hell up! Yang: Hey! (Shade and Rose turn to find Yang and the others) Yang: What are you two doing? Rose: Waking you all up! Oscar: Did you really have to yell that loudly though? Rose and Shade: Yes. Everyone: *Unamused* (Shade then begins sniffing the air) Shade: Hold on... (Shade continues sniffing) Rose: Uhh bro? Shade: I smell something. Yang: What is it? Shade: I'm not sure. It's something outside. Weiss: Outside? Ruby: Should we go see it? Shade: Probably. Follow me. (The group all heads outside and looks around) Rose: Uhh, I don't see anything. Ruby: Me neither. Shade: I do. Yang: Where? (Shade points to the treeline) Shade: Coming through there. (The group all look toward the trees as Starkiller is seen walking out. He then looks around at the group as he walks up and stops in front of them) Rose: Oh no... Starkiller: Hello there. You must be the heroes I've heard so much about. Blake: Who is this guy? Rose: Guys look out! He's- (Rose it suddenly pull over by Starkiller, who uses the Force. He also starts to choke her) Shade: ROSE!! Starkiller: And you've brought exactly what I needed. (Starkiller pulls Rose forward before he turns and throws her through the trees) Starkiller: Thanks for that. (Suddenly Ruby pulls out her scythe and fires a shoot at him. Starkiller pulls out his lightsaber and deflects the shot) Shade: Huh?! Starkiller: Fighting with guns? How primitive. (Starkiller turns to the heroes) Starkiller: And a complete waste of my time. Before I kill the Targhul, I'll bring your heads to Alkorin. Shade: Touch my sister and you're dead! Starkiller: Kid, you're barking up the wrong tree with that threat. (The members of RWBY pull out they're weapons as they all take a fighting stance) Ruby: You won't be killing anyone today mr. laser sword! Starkiller: Hm. We'll see about that. (Starkiller charges toward the group) Yang: Here he comes! Shade: You guys deal with him! I'll go get Rose! (Shade goes past Starkiller who swings his saber, which is blocked by Weiss) Starkiller: All your dust and semblances will not save you children! Yang: Let's take him down!! (Ruby Yang and Blake charge at Starkiller. Meanwhile....) Alex: Holy crap.... Miles: What is this place...? Erin: Are we in a beach? Or... A desert? A forest? Izuku: This feels very odd. Yet kind peaceful. Jack: Hey check it out. A lighthouse. (The heroes all look over at the lighthouse) Alex: Huh. Nice. Erin: Should we check it out? (Suddenly they see someone step out of the lighthouse. Its a teenage girl in a red harem outfit with long purple hair) ???: Ah. Another beautiful day in Squein Land! Time to see what the day brings! *Runs off* Denki: WHOA! Did you see what that chick was wearing?! Alex: Of course that's what you're worried about... Jack: I'm confused, what the hell was that?! Erin: I don't know but I gotta admit I'm wondering who she is now Momo: I heard her say "Squein Land". Do you think that's the name of this place? Izuku: That could be it. Erin: Let's follow her. Maybe she's heading for a town or something Alex: Right. (The heroes all follow after the girl) Scott: Huh. This place is- Jirosoyu: *voice* Weird? Scott: Yeah. (The heroes arrive in a town. Various people wearing various types of outfits, some of which have an Eypytion feel to them are walking around going about they're day. They also notice big guys who seem to be the town guards) Uraraka: Well I feel out of place now. Alex: Yeah we stick out like a sore thumb. Erin: Just act natural. Try not to cause trouble. Jack: I don't plan on it. Scott: Yeah. Me and Jack already learned what happened if we're not careful in foreign territory. Jack: Except there's no giant bird chasing us this time. Alex: Well just stay alert. We need to be careful is all. (Suddenly they notice the girl from earlier stepping out of a building) ???: See ya Uncle! I'll be- Huh? (The girl notices all the heroes together) ???: … Um... Hi there. Alex: Uhhhh..... Jack: The hell....? ???: Are... Are you all new to Scuttle Town? Izuku: Scuttle Town?? ???: Yeah. That's what the town's name is. Alex: Um... Y-Yes! Yes we are. We're all new here. ???: Oh. Well welcome then! My name is Shantae. Erin: Nice to meet you Shantae. Alex: Uhh, hi there. My name's Alex Lorthare. This is my sister Erin. We're The Defenders of Peace. Sammy: Sworn to kicking the butt of any bad guy that comes across us! Alex: Not exactly our tagline but yeah. Shantae: You guys fight bad guys? Cool! I do the same as well. I serve as this town's guardian Genie. Jack: Whoa whoa whoa hold up! Did you just say you're a Genie? Shantae: Yeah that's right. Enjiro: NO WAY! THAT MEANS YOU GRANT WISHES!! Mina: OH MY GOD I NEVER THOUGHT I'D SEE A GENIE IN MY WHOLE LIFE!! Denki: HEY GRANT MY WISHES! PLEASE GRANT THEM! Shantae: Whoa whoa back up! It doesn't work that way! Besides I'm only a half Genie! Momo: Half? Shantae: Yeah. My mom was a Genie but my dad wasn't. Jack: What kind of Aladdin level crap is this...? Scott: *whisper* This is kinda freaking me out Jack. Shantae: You guys... REALLY aren't from around here are you? Alex: Y-Yeah were from some place that's... pretty far away. Shantae: Well hey, why don't you come with me and I could explain a few things to you? Also I could take you to the store and we could busy you all some new clothes. No offense but those clothes kinda make you stand out. Alex: I said the samething. But I don't know if- Erin: Oh I'm totally down with that! Momo: I'd love to see what kind of clothes they have here! Mina: Yeah let's go shopping guys! Alex: Oh boy. Erin: It'll be fine Alex. Besides, it doesn't look like Alkorin's been here yet. We should be in the clear! Alex: Well....Alright then. What harm could it bring? Shantae: Right! Follow me! (The group follows Shantae. As they prepare to learn about this new world, Team RWBY Shade and Rose are in the fight for they're lives. We'll the heroes make new allies? Will the heroes in Remnant survive Starkiller's wrath? Stay tune to find out....) TO BE CONTINED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts